


Remedium vitae.

by Lullabyofwanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, This is an AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Modern!AU de OCs y NPCs de Dungeons and Dragons. Hay unas bandas criminales compuestas por vampiros, Seph trabaja para una de estas bandas, pero se ha enamorado del paladín que tiene por trabajo, acabar con los Valdra.
Relationships: Asim Alanis/Persephone "Seph" Himbeere, Patrick Conka/Persephone "Seph" Himbeere





	Remedium vitae.

La noche caía como si estuviese invitada a la fiesta. A ningún invitado parecía molestarle, la sala de baile estaba decorada con enormes lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo y daban al lugar un aspecto cálido, entretenido, cómodo.

Los camareros portaban unas simples máscaras, iban paseando por la sala esquivando a los asistentes, los cuales ocultaban su rostro con no tan simples máscaras. La música salía de alguna parte, la cantante era tan buena que Persephone tenía celos. Pero claro, Persephone no estaba allí para cantar.

Siempre había dicho que odiaba las máscaras, pero ahora ocultaba su rojizo rostro tras una. Igual que había hecho el último año. 

Su vestido, negro y pomposo, ocultaba las armas mientras ella se hacía pasar por una joven invitada. No solía haber tieflings en fiestas así, por lo que llamaba la atención, pero por suerte no era la persona con cuernos más despampanante de la sala. Orestes, que llevaba un traje corto y violeta, bailaba con Bo frente a la atenta mirada de los invitados. Era la maniobra de despiste perfecta.

Persephone se escabulló entre la gente hacia las escaleras, y agarrando la falda, subió al piso de arriba con aspecto decidido y una sonrisa. Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. Tenía una misión, y después de todo el año robando joyas importantes, todavía sentía remordimientos cuando se trataba de hacerlo. Paseó por el largo pasillo lleno de cuadros y esculturas que quizá costasen más que su objetivo, se hizo la mujer perdida cuando encontró a una pareja que se había escondido allí para demostrarse el cariño, y volvió a hacerse invisible antes de entrar en la sala indicada. 

El plan estaba yendo demasiado bien.

Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y caminó por el despacho hasta el retrato que escondía la caja fuerte, y cuando fue a apartarlo…

\- Sabia que tramabas algo, lo que no esperaba era verte así vestida… -dijo Asim, saliendo desde las sombras.

El tabaxi se había vestido para la ocasión con un traje de un negro distinto a su pejale, pero en lugar de portar un antifaz, llevaba el parche negro que cubría su ojo dañado. 

\- Nuevo antifaz. ¿No te gusta? -Bromeó la pelirroja, dejando el marco caer de nuevo a su posición inicial.

\- Me gustarías más sin él - dió dos pasos para acercarse. Seph supuso que hablaba de la máscara, Asim se refería a su jefe.

Persephone llevaba un año de robos, sí, pero Asim llevaba un año tras ella, tras el criminal para el que esta trabajaba. Y si aún no la había detenido era porque ella podía llevarle hasta él antes de que cometiese el mayor crimen, o al menos eso le había dicho a sus superiores. 

El jefe de Persephone le había prometido sanar su condición cuando tuviese el poder de la vida, pero eso Asim no lo sabía.

\- No puedes quitármelo, ya lo sabes -ella también se acercó. Para ser más bajita, era mucho más desafiante.

\- Puedo detenerte y dejar que te lo quiten… 

\- ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría? Porque si no podemos hacer otra cosa - agarró la corbata del tabaxi con fuerza, pero sin tirar de ella. 

No respondió. 

Había agarrado el rostro rojizo de la muchacha con miedo, pero el beso que le plantó gritaba ansia y necesidad por probar sus labios otra vez. 

Aquello estaba prohibido.

Se agarró del cuello de Asim mientras este la cogía de los muslos para transportarla hasta la mesa que se encontraba en mitad de la habitación, de la cual tiraron la mitad de las cosas al colocarse encima.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía. 

Las manos de la tiefling desabrochaban la camisa del tabaxi mientras este se dedicaba a acariciarla por debajo del vestido. Había notado las armas y por un momento, recordó que había ido a hacer allí, pero los labios de Persephone sobre su cuello le hicieron perder la razón.

Lo ilícito se volvió legítimo para ellos.

Otra vez.

\- Quédate conmigo esta vez, por favor… - le rogó al oído entre sofocos mientras llevaba la mano a la ropa interior de la joven.

Habían tirado sus armas al suelo, después fue la ropa. Asim, que no estaba recibiendo respuesta verbal a su petición, se arrodilló ante ella. Persephone que parecía decidida a quedarse, acarició el pelo de su cabeza. 

La trataba con el cuidado y la pasión que otros jamás habían puesto en ella. En su intimidad tenían sonrisas juguetonas, caricias, besos… Y en algún momento fueron a parar al suelo. Allí fue Seph quién estaba encima, que después de llegar al éxtasis, se acomodó sobre el pecho ajeno. Asim pasó el brazo por encima para abrazarla. La había estado contemplando como una diosa, pero ahora la miraba con amor, y aquello le dolía más de lo que sabía procesar. 

Persephone se incorporó después de estar unos minutos escuchando el latido de su corazón, y se inclinó hacia él para besarle de nuevo antes de hablar.

\- Déjame hacer esto, por favor… Es de vida o muerte -le rogó, de la misma manera que él le había rogado que se quedase.

\- No, yo puedo protegerte. No dejaré que te haga nada, ¿sabes? No tienes porque seguir con esto - él también se incorporó, alterado.

\- Asim, mi vida. Ojalá pudieses comprenderlo…

\- ¡Pues explícamelo! - Exigió.

Seph alcanzó un pañuelo que había detrás de Asim, se lo llevó a las manos como si fuese a limpiarlas, pero en realidad y con sutileza, vertía un líquido que escondía en su anillo. Una vez el pañuelo estuvo mojado, atacó con él a Asim, poniéndolo en su boca, haciéndole caer dormido en sus brazos. Lo último que escuchó fue un “por favor, yo te…”.

Lo dejó en el suelo y le puso su propia chaqueta por encima para arroparlo. Acto seguido, cometió el robo que había ido a hacer y desapareció de la mansión quitándose la máscara, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de llegar a casa. Era curioso como la fiesta continuaba, la gente parecía alegre y estar pasándoselo en grande, todo ello ajeno a los corazones que se habían roto en el piso de arriba. 

Cuando Asim despertó, aún podía notar su olor. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más iba a poder permitirse el amor.


End file.
